Finding You in Me
by DamianScissorzz
Summary: Ecko boy and Scri girl are half demon/half La Push Wolf twins. Thier Dad is Billy Black and thier half brother is Sesshomaru. When they leave the fuedal era to meet thier other siblings, and the pack they find something are better in your head.
1. Prolouge

EPOV

I looked at him. Lying there. He was begging for mercy. _Ya right._ Leeches will get as much mercy as they show. For this one, that equalled zero. I looked at my watch 4:32am. _FUCK! I'll be late._ My flight for Forks, Washington leaves at 5.

I finished him off and ran back to my house. This is the last time I'll see it for a while.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Ecko Black. Today I meet my brother, and my pack.

Today they meet me, and a new species.

**Introduction! Sorry for abandoning my other stories! When I'm done here I'll get right on them ^_^ **

**2 reviews = NEW CHAPTER!**


	2. Awesome Chapter Name Xx

**Blah Blah blah disclaimer**

_**Scri P.O.V.**_

"DAMMIT ECKO WERE GUNNA BE LATE!" I screamed at my half-wit twin brother.

"I'm sorry there was a leech!" He defended.

"Fine, But if we miss our flight to Billy's country Ima cut your head off!"

"Ok, ok,"

We got at the airport with just enough time to board the plain.

"See, we made it."

"Barelly…"

Well random people in my head, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Scri Black, But I prefer Scri Scissorzz. I'm the younger twin of Ecko Black. We grew up in the fuedal era with our half brother Shesshoumaru, in his dad's castle.

Our birth names are Tsuki [me] and Yoru Inunokaze. Our names mean Moon Dogwind and Night Dogwind, lovelly right? When we turned 13 we changed our names.

My brother and I look semi-similar. He is 6''2', naturally blonde hair but we both dye it, and blue eyes. Me, well, I'll admit it, I look male,I'm 5''1' though, I have blck hair, my eyes are rainbow so I keep my hair in my eyes. [AN: links on my profile.]

**Anywho on the plane:**

"I want coffeee!" I whined,

"Me too!" He agreed, "When we land let's get some!"

"Hehe, that mean's two things!" yup ima pervert.

"Freaking perv!"

"I KNOW!" about 5 minutes later we were both passed out.

XxXxXx LandingxXxXxX

"Sir? Sir? OWWWW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT EMO FAG!" The screaming woke me up from me nap.

"huh?" I asked in a daze.

"uh, Scri, you punched that preppy bitch trying to wake you up… we better run." We quickly grabbed our stuff and ran to pick up our luggage, it was easy to find since we had rainbow BVB stars on our suitcases.

"Ok, Shesshy had our cars shipped right sissy?"

"Um, ya, actually he shipped mine, yours should be here tomorrow."

"AWE! I wanted my BATMOBILE!" He whined.

"CHILL YOUR TITTIES YORU!" He imediattly shut up, because he knows I only use his real name when I'm serious.

"Ok, let's go."

We put our stuff into my car **[pic on profile]** and drove to La Push.

**xXxXxSkipping Car RidexXxXx**

We finally arrived here after an hour of singing along to Black Veil Brides, Panic! At The Disco, Blood on The Dance Floor, and Sleeping with Sirens.

We walked up to Billy's house, we have a key he had given us. We know our dad, he comes to see us every year on our birthday, October 31st.

It was a nice 2 story house, that was grayish-puple and had lilly's growing up the sides. Mmm, I love lilly's and so does Ecko.

We unlocked the door and walked in "DAD! WERE HOME! WHERES JAKEY AND THE PACK?" I called out.

"Dad?"

We walked into the living room to find a lot of guys, with no shirts on, staring at us. I turned to Ecko to find him running out the door reaching in his pocket. I back away slowly before running out the door with him.

He already had a cigarette lit and was inhailing the tobaco smoke. I grabbed my 'special' cigarettes and my lovely zippo that was black with a rainbow pot leaf and lit mine.

"Well, we found them." Ecko said trying to lighten the mood.

We get stressed around a bunch of knew people, get it from our mom. After our smokes we walked back inside to meet everyone. Luckily for me I was stoned as fuck so I didn't really notice, I just wanted some cookies. Ecko, reading my mind, pulled a back of peanut butter, dark chocolate, cherry cookies. Our not-so-secret ediction.

We found our rooms and got our stuff put up before Ecko snuck in and we started nomming on our cookies.

"Unholly Fuck, Scri, how do you cook so good?" He moaned.

"It's a gift."

"Damn straight it is! Now let's go to the mall!" He Said exited.

"Ok," we ran out the house, "DAD WE"LL BE BACK!"

**xXxXxAt the MallxXxXx**

"It's not just rednecks and Brittney Spears wanna be's, look HOT TOPPIC!" WE both squeeled and ran inside.

I bought 2 BVB T-shirts, 1 PTV T-shirt, 3 BOTDF T-shirt, a Jack Skellington jacket, black and red cargo pants, elbo length fishnet armwarmers,3 pairs of ripped skinny jeans with saftey pins in them, black fingerless gloves, and 2 razorblade necklaces.

Ecko bought 2 pairs of skinny jeans like mine, 1 razorblade necklace, 1 Hello Kitty necklace, 5 Sleeping with Sirens T-shirts, 2 P!ATD T-Shirts, and 3 jackets [pikachu, slipknot, and plain black].

Were gunna end up shareing anyways so we just throw it all in one giant bag.

"So Scri, whaddya want for lunch?" Ecko asked me as we sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked the we both shouted,

"TACO BELL!" we went the wrong way so we ended up back at HotTopic, where I saw this boy with the most beautiful eyes, and I knew, I would never let him go.

"FUCK, SCRI!"

**Longest chappy ever written by me. YAY! 2 Reviews = NEW CHAPTER!**


End file.
